


Quiet Time

by dnpfork



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpfork/pseuds/dnpfork
Summary: Staying quiet can be fun.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Quiet Time

Most of the time, being quiet is a game. They want to bet household chores and petty change on something stupid _and_ sexy, instead of just one of the two like it tends to be.

It wasn't always like that. Holding his tongue while he was on the verge of cumming his brains out had been a necessary evil for most of Dan's life. He got so used to it, in fact, that it had taken a handful of weekends up North for him to feel comfortable letting go of the habit.

"My parents aren't home," Phil had said, as if Dan needed the reminder when they were on the living room furniture with their pants around their ankles. He'd given Dan a surprisingly bashful smile for someone with their cock bumping against Dan's tummy and added, "You don't need to, like, bite your fingers or whatever. I mean, you're hot when you do it, but you'd also be hot if you didn't, y'know?"

Dan didn't know, actually. He'd harboured a strong suspicion that he probably looked like an idiot during sex when he wasn't able to manufacture the perfect webcam angle. He'd made a face at the whole situation.

"Feels weird," he'd mumbled, down to cavemen words now that he was so close, and Phil had smiled again like he had no idea what those sharp teeth and bright eyes were doing to Dan. 

"Just because you haven't done it," Phil had hummed. His brain had seemed to be functioning at a higher level than Dan's own, and at the time Dan had chalked it up to age, if not necessarily experience.

He knows better, now; Phil just has a much harder time turning off his constant stream of thoughts, even for something as all-consuming as an orgasm.

It had taken several stops and starts and a lot of Dan feeling stupid, but he'd gotten the hang of allowing noises past his throat.

It helped that letting himself be unabashedly loud was something that Phil really liked. Not only in a sexy way - Dan was able to be loud in so many other aspects of his life after he'd let Phil help him past those mental blocks.

But the sexy way was a big one. Dan can still remember the way his breathy noises echoing around the tile of Phil's shower had made Phil cum before anyone even touched his dick.

Sometimes it's still _necessary_ to be quiet, of course. There are always friends' sofas and ferris wheels and tour buses to consider.

There is something so specifically and singularly hot about Phil's ragged breathing in his ear being hitched on the points where he'd normally groan, the way Dan has to bite down on his knuckles like he's a teenager watching bizarre porn again, how it feels when they cum all over and into each other while keeping as quiet as they possibly can.

And while keeping themselves from being arrested for public indecency in Singapore is hot in its own way, the feeling is even more all-encompassing when it's only the power of their own will making them do it. Just Phil not wanting to unload the dishwasher or admit he lost rock-paper-scissors, dropping into Dan's lap and putting his finger to his lips as a playful challenge.

Dan has never been able to turn down a good challenge. 

And Phil makes it one. He's a lot better at this game than Dan would have expected, given his inclination towards waking up the entire building if his cock is all the way in Dan's throat - but the thing is, he's just as stubborn as Dan.

They're playing it now. Dan can't remember why he initiated it, only that Phil had looked so _cosy_ with his birdnest hair and dainty hands wrapped around a warm mug, and Dan had _needed_ to see him strain with the effort of keeping himself in check.

If Phil had been surprised by Dan's clothed dick rubbing against him in the middle of the kitchen, he didn't show it. He smiled, and then nodded at Dan's challenging finger against his own lips.

Dan knows he's going to lose this one. He was a goner the moment he bent Phil over the breakfast bar - the subservient position losing its bite with the wicked smirk on Phil's face, the lovely pale skin on display from Phil's rucked-up shirt, the easy way Dan's cock fit against Phil's ass.

Phil has the advantage of not looking at Dan, of pressing his mouth into his forearm, of knowing exactly how to grind back into Dan to make him throb through the two layers of fabric between them.

It makes Dan feel - well, it makes him feel very caveman, and that's a surefire way to hand the victory to Phil. Caveman Dan might be bad at stringing a sentence together, but he can grunt and whine with the best of them. It just feels so feral to have manhandled Phil like that, however gently he'd done it, and to have him in this delicious position now. 

Had Dan even kissed him before rutting against him like this? He can't remember. All he knows is that sweat is really starting to gather in awkward places and that Phil's soft, pyjama-clad ass is the best thing he could have felt against him before noon.

Phil makes a little sound into his arm - not even loud enough to count, they have specific parameters by now - and bites down on his own fleshy skin, and that's all it takes.

Whatever the penalty was, Dan will happily take it. He bends further over Phil's frame, instinct always to get as close as possible, and lets appreciative groans tumble out of his mouth as he humps against Phil like an untrained dog. Phil laughs breathlessly and then breaks the silence, too, and that's pretty much as good as the sensations against Dan's dick.

Dan's breath is punched out of him and he has to gasp to try and get it back. His knees go wobbly, but he's not in any real danger of falling. Not this time, anyway - it's happened before.

Phil chuckles again, wiggling in a way that makes Dan whine. 

"Mm, that was fun. Can I finish my coffee now?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ dnpfork


End file.
